One Choice To Define You
by thedoctorsdaughter11
Summary: Initiation is the hardest part in your life when you're living in the factions. How will 16 year old Caroline adjust to the changes she has made in her life? Follow her as she meets new people, goes new places and experiences new things. Rated T just in case of a language slip up or innuendo of any kind.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Chicago was once a marvelous utopia of urban opulence. The once called Sears Tower pilled in over 100 stories above the rest of the town. Not many people know how it became the way it is but we know what it is. The city is now where we live split into five factions each with a special significance. Erudite is the faction of the intelligent; however vain. Candor is the faction of the honest; however cruel. Amity is the faction of the peaceful; however passive. Abnegation is the faction of the selfless; however forgetful. Dauntless is the faction of the brave; however reckless. These factions have been the basis of our community for an extremely long period of time. The Abnegation serves as our leaders in government, driven by their selflessness to know what's best for the city. The Erudite serves as our doctors, teachers and scientists and their current leader Jeanine Matthews, who was appointed because her IQ is higher than all of the other citizens of Erudite, specializes in the serums that are used separately by one faction each but I will get into the serums and their purpose later. The Amity serves as the farmers who produce fresh food for the city. The Candor, due to their blunt honesty, serves as good defenders and prosecutors of the law. The Dauntless serves as our fence patrol to protect us from whatever is outside of it and security guards mostly. Each faction has its own purpose and does its own service to the city; by doing each individual job all factions and citizens make out fairly. There are however some definite conflicts between certain factions; for example Erudite and Abnegation. Erudite believe that everyone should live a luxurious lifestyle and that Abnegation itself should not be in the only faction in government, primarily because the Abnegation are always giving so much to the factionless. The factionless are a group of people who either failed initiation or dropped out of initiation. They drive our buses, make our clothing and conduct our trains for what is said to be clothing and food but from what I have been told they do not receive much. The Erudite believe that the Abnegation are hoarding supplies and produce from the other factions and are giving them to the factionless. This may or may not be true, The Abnegation deny it however they are not Candor and they most certainly have the ability to lie. These factions are what keep our society continuing, even with running conflict between each other.

My name is Caroline Arnett. I am 16 years of age and a member of the Erudite faction. When you turn 16 in our community, you are given the choice to change your faction. However, with changing and even with staying in your original faction, it comes with a price. To be granted admission to the faction you choose, you must go through a laborious initiation process in which you are tested to the limit to determine if you have the abilities to fulfill the properties of each faction. In these initiations the serums come into place. Let's start with Amity initiation: From what I have learned it mostly involves lots of farming and singing songs and strumming banjos. I find it a bit too unrealistic considering what is going on outside their little fantasy land. The Amity's chosen serum is the peace serum; in fact they bake it into their bread to keep their citizens peaceful. Erudite initiation: Lots and lots of examinations and tests. Erudite designs and manufactures all of the serums; however their favorite is the simulation serum they gave to the Dauntless. Dauntless initiation: You go through three stages of initiation, first is combat, second is when you are put under simulation serum which helps you control your fears and third is when you go in your fear landscape and fight and try to control your own fears. If you are in the top 8 initiates at the end of stage three you are officially a Dauntless, if not you become factionless. Abnegation initiation: Pretty much just a lot of community service. Lastly, Candor initiation: Candor is the hardest to complete. Day and Night lie detector tests and then for the final test they inject you with truth serum in front of a large group of people and you must answer a bunch of personal questions, Their theory is if you tell all your secrets you won't have anything to lie about.

In order to determine which faction you are most suited to you are put under simulation serum and then the actions you produce in your simulation then determine which faction suits you best. Then the following day of getting your results you go to the headquarters and go into a large room containing 5 large bowls big enough to fit a small child. Each bowl and its contents represent each faction. Erudite is water, Amity is earth, Abnegation is grey stones, Dauntless are black coals lit on fire and Candor is shattered glass. You are then offered a knife (which you must take) and you cut your hand with it and let the blood fall into the bowl of the faction you choose. If you decide to leave your faction that is the last time you will ever see your family and friends. They take the phrase "Faction before blood" very seriously in most factions such as Candor, Erudite and Dauntless. So of course you must choose wisely and make sure you can live with your decision.

Today is the day of the aptitude test. All of the children in each faction attend the same school so their classes are intermixed. The students are to go to their first class and then are sent to sit with their faction at a table in the cafeteria. They are then dismissed in alphabetical order going be last name. My first class is Sciences so I am not regretful that I will be missing that class. I know I am Erudite and all but I really loathe Science. Once you are dismissed you are sent to rooms with cold metal reclining chairs with machines and wires that read the data that comes from your simulation. There are people who administer your test who will also be in the room with you. The rules state that the test cannot be administered by someone from your own faction, which makes me elated because you are typically disgraced for leaving your faction, especially Erudite. Yes I will be leaving my faction tomorrow at the choosing ceremony. Where will I be going, however, that I am not sure of. I am determined to let my aptitude test decide for me, I just need to have faith in the system.

I decide to get up at 7 o'clock in the morning like I do every morning I attend school. Today, I determine I shall wear a blue dress with my blue blazer and blue heels. I shall also curl my hair and put in a blue headband. Each faction is given a color to wear to signify their place in society. Erudite is blue, Amity is yellow and red, Dauntless is black, Abnegation is gray and Candor is black and white. I have grown rather fond of the deep indigo that I have adorned over the past 16 years, I will truly miss it. I go downstairs to grab my breakfast which today shall be eggs and bacon with a beverage accompaniment of green soda today. It is 7:45 when I walk out the door with my backpack strung across my shoulders, unlocking my sleek platinum car while fumbling around with my electronic tablet. My parents are already at work, my father being a teacher and my mother a scientist, so I make sure to lock up the doors to our house after stepping out the crisp blue door. I pile into my car and throw my things into the seat adjacent and jam the keys into the ignition; twisting forcefully so that the engine revs up in a loud rumble. I steep on the gas pedal; speeding fast in the direction of my school. This will be my last day here in Erudite, last day at school, even my last day as Caroline Arnett. Once I leave this faction, my chosen name will be Carrie. I watch as the Erudite sector passes out of my vision in my rear view, maybe I really will miss this place. However, this is my choice and this choice will define who I will be and who I am now. I am ready to start a new life in a new faction and I am diving in head first.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at my school promptly 5 minutes before it starts which allows me enough time to talk to my friends about the latest book I just completed which in my opinion was definitely worth reading. My friends and I always love to discuss books, articles in the newspapers and definitely gossip. However, there is nothing we love more than bashing on Stiffs. A stiff is what we call a citizen of the Abnegation because they are like a statue; stone grey and are barely even allowed moving without being called selfish. It is what we take most joy in actually. I know through my entire body that I will not be choosing Abnegation tomorrow; there would be no greater dishonor to my family than doing that. The first bell rings and I rush to my sciences class, pushing a few stiffs on my way. I take my seat in the front of the seat and Mr. Reynolds begins to speak.

"Alright, let's quiet down everyone we do not have a lot of time to be wasting. Today is aptitude test today which means you will be missing your first few classes of the day. You all need to know the importance of this test, if you get an aptitude for one faction however deciding to choose another has the ability to make you factionless and I honestly do not believe that any of you in this class have plans to become factionless tomorrow, am I correct in my statement?"

The whole room stays silent. We exchange looks from left to right and nod our heads no.

"Okay good. Once the bell rings in a few minutes you will all be dismissed to the lunch room where you will sit at your faction's table. Then you will each be dismissed to one of the testing rooms in order of last name. Now, everyone we have studied this a whole lot in this class so you should know what to do. Stay calm, don't ask questions, and let the administrator do their job and in your simulation, remain calm and get through it quickly. Remember that you will not be aware that you are in the simulation or how long you've been in it so take your time but try and be diligent about it. I have faith that you all will pick the faction you are most suited for and I wish the best of luck to you"

The bell rings promptly after and I am the first to stand and walk out of the door. I was told by my friends to go get good seats at the table because my class is fairly close to the lunch room. I get there faster than all of my friends and reserve us exemplary seats closest to the back so we can discuss today's newspaper headlines exclusively. Once they join me it takes about 15 minutes for the rest of the 16 year old faction members to file into the lunch room and join their fellow citizens at their table. After about 20 minutes of waiting patiently one of the head teachers comes into the room and calls our attention. Behind him are 5 teachers that are slowly ushering the end of each table. The head teacher begins to talk:

"I know this is a very anxious occasion to you all but this will go by much quicker if you all remain quiet and in your seats at all times. At the end of our table is a teacher who will call you out by last name and tell you which room number you will be in. You will then show yourself to that room and wait until you here a buzzing noise which means the door is unlocked and the room is ready for you to enter. Inside you will be administered your simulation serum orally by a professional and then your results will be digitally recorded and sent to your file in Erudite headquarters. Like I previously stated, please stay silent and in your seats until all tests have been administered and then you will be sent back to your classes. Thank you and best of luck to all of you"

He leaves the room but only a few quiet murmurs erupt from the room. The good thing about when a teacher talks is that the students listen and follow orders. The male teacher at the end of the table calls my name and I exchange a few squeals and smiles with my friends before I walk up the aisle way towards the man. He proceeds to tell me that I will be in room 701. I leave the room, balling my hands into fists and taking deep breaths. I am ready, I am prepared.

I walk up to the door of 701 and not two seconds after here the buzz of the door unlocking. I walk in and standing there is a tall woman with dark skin. This woman is obviously a Dauntless; she has more tattooed skin than not and is dressed in black from head to toe. I kind of like the look; it is very edgy and it definitely fits my personality. I never really considered Dauntless; maybe I would do well there.

"Hi, I'm Tara. I will be administering your aptitude test today. Can you please take a seat in the chair?" she has a sweet smile on her face for being a Dauntless.

I walk over to the chair and talk a seat, crossing my legs politely. The chair starts to recline and I uncross to prevent more discomfort during the simulation.

She hands me to serum and says with a smile:

"Bottoms up and don't look back, darling"

I smile and open my mouth, spilling the orange fluid into my mouth.

I swallow and then everything goes black.

. . .

I am back in the lunchroom but all of the tables are empty. Why am I here? I feel a hot, breath on the back of my leg and turn around slowly to see where it is coming from. A huge, growling dog is glaring up at me; just waiting for the right moment to attack. Next to me on one of the tables I see a knife and a basket of cheese. I could throw the cheese and run or stab the dog and be done. Either way I will get out alive. But what if the dog finishes the cheese and wants more so he chases after me still. I slowly lean over and rip off a piece of cheese and grab the knife. I throw the cheese to distract the dog and as soon as he turn I stab him right in the side. As soon as he falls I run out of the room and I find myself in a small dark room with a bright light in my face. A man is interrogating me and showing me a picture of a man that looks familiar but somehow I just don't know who he is. He keeps screaming 'Do you know this man?' and every time I say no he screams again 'You liar!' 'You could save me' and eventually I just get bored and get up and slap the man in the face and kick him in the side.

"Shut up! I don't know who he is!" I yell

The room goes dark and I find myself in a glass case; a glass case that is rapidly filling up with water. I need to find a way out of here or I will drown and die. I start punching and kicking the glass but it doesn't budge; it doesn't even crack. The water is up to my chin and I am gasping for air, I decide there is no way out so I just relax and let myself sink to the bottom slowly; my heart rate decreasing rapidly. With one last act of desperation I kick the glass but this time it shatters into a million tiny pieces.

As soon as I take a breath I find myself back in the metal chair in the simulation room. Tara comes over to me smiling; her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Would you like to know your results?" She smiles

"Yes, I would thank you, ma'am." I say politely

"You have an aptitude for Dauntless" she smiles even brighter.

Dauntless; the word make my heart drop to my toes and I smile so wide I feel like my face is going to fall off. I should have known. I took the knife and stabbed the dog, I beat up the man who was interrogating me and I was kicking and screaming until the glass broke beneath my feet in the case of water.

I think back to what Mr. Reynolds said about some people getting an aptitude and not picking that faction and then they become factionless. Well the only things I did not want were Abnegation and Erudite. I did not get either, so I believe I have made my choice.

Tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony, I will cut my hand and watch my blood sizzle on the hot coals. I will be picking Dauntless as my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

In the large dark room at Headquarters I stand with my arms at my side and an unadorned face waiting to put my future into action. It takes a few moments after the head abnegation council member steps up to the podium and takes a seat for everyone to naturally calm down. I feel my face heating up as my family looks at me with pride gleaming on their face. I could be a Candor; I have lied about wanting to switch factions for a long time actually. I have known for quite a long time actually; ever since I was 12 maybe. My knuckles turn white as I ball my hands into fists; closing my eyes and taking deep breaths to slow my heart rate. I am nervous, I am terrified and I know that my parents are too. I would dishonor them to leave and I will, but my mother is pregnant actually. My father does not know yet but I am sure he will be happy to find out they still have a chance to have a child who will not dishonor them. Just the thought of my actions makes me sick to my stomach; I keep thinking I cannot throw up in here; it would just make things worse. The council man begins to speak:

"I ask that I have everyone's full, undivided attention during this ceremony. This will make everything a lot easier for the people choosing and cause the ceremony to proceed with ease and in a fast pace. I will not be calling you by faction instead by last name. In this ceremony, I will offer you a knife which you must take unless you decide you would like to be factionless. You must take this knife and cut the palm of your hand just enough to create a steady blood fall. You will then let your blood drop into the bowl of your choice. Amity is earth, Erudite is water, Dauntless is lit coals, Abnegation is stones and Candor is shattered glass. Please choose wisely; as you will not get a second chance. Take into consideration your aptitude test results, because if you do not you are able to become factionless."

He pauses to add a dramatic effect.

"Now without further or due, I would like to begin the Choosing Ceremony. First is Aaron, Maxwell."

Maxwell is a dauntless boy with tattoos and an eyebrow piercing; I highly doubt he will be switching his faction today. He raises the knife to his palm and holds it over the bowl of lit coals; letting his burgundy blood trickle into the flames. He throws his hands up walks towards the dauntless sector of the room. Not many people go after the young dauntless boy; no one has transferred from their faction yet either. I am next which means I will be the first transfer; no one forgets the first transfer.

I look down at my blue dress with weary eyes and brush it off with shaking hands. I am not ready for this, but I must do it, for if I don't the only option is factionless. I do not want to be factionless.

"Arnett, Caroline" he calls.

I step up the podium and retrieve the knife. I walk to the center of the circle which has the symbols of each faction in it. Dauntless is fire, Candor is a scale, Erudite is an eye, Amity is a tree and Abnegation are two shaking hands. I look down at my hands; one grasping the knife and the other open revealing my palm. I look up my parents with lurid eyes and mouth the words:

"I'm sorry"

Their expressions instantly turn blank and my mother starts crying. I swipe the knife across my hand, letting out a small moan from the pain. I raise it over the dauntless bowl and let my blood drip and sizzle in the searing flames.

I sit in the Dauntless sector with all of the others who have chosen Dauntless so far, which is only two people, and wonder who else will transfer. No one else transfers until a Candor girl with an attitude walks up and not to seconds after having the knife cuts her hand, letting it flow onto the coals. She looks at her parents with a snobbish glare and walks over to the Dauntless sector. She sits down promptly next to me so I exchange a smile with her. She nudges my elbow a little; she's Candor so she probably read my body language or something and knows how I am feeling. I start to question if she feels the same. I don't even remember her name, but I am sure I will learn it soon. The ceremony draws close to the end and I start to grow bored just staring and watching so many people inflict pain on themselves just to signify who they want to be. I guess it is kind of like a blood pact in some ways. The last one to go is a Candor boy whose name I remember because he was so gorgeous; Devin Wilshire. He cuts his hand with ease, trying to keep his chestnut hair out of his crystal blue eyes, and lets it stream into the Dauntless bowl. I am somewhat happy because he's really cute but who am I to know if either one of us will make it through initiation. I sit back and relax, trying to play it cool.

Once the council man dismisses the ceremony, the Dauntless travel to the outside of the building where we will have to jump on a moving train. It sounds so hard but the Dauntless do it with such grace and ease. I notice that they start of slow and then sprint, running parallel to the train until they have reached a good speed to throw themselves into a car. So I do the same. I end up in the same car as the Candor girl who sat next to me during the choosing ceremony. She comes up to mw and begins to talk:

"Hey, Caroline was it? I'm Camilla" she says with a smile.

"Hi, yeah actually I'm going by Carrie now." I reply

"Okay then. So what made you choose Dauntless?'" she asks

"Well those were my test results and I feel like I am a brave and reckless person as well"

"Girl, I feel you. I could not stay in Candor another day" she laughs

I notice a bunch of people jumping off the car so I look out and see that we must jump on to the roof of a building while we are almost 7 stories up. I, however nervous I am, tell Camilla and then run head on out of the car and towards the building. I make it on safely, but worry not long after because I overhear someone saying that jumping off that train was the easiest thing we do. But it seemed really easy to me so when I think about the other things we have to do I am ready. The voice in my head says 'Game On'.


	4. Chapter 4

We stand on the top of the roof, gathered in a large crowd with a man standing in front of the semicircle we've created. He says his name is Max and he is one of the Dauntless leaders here. He begins to talk about our training and the process of becoming a citizen of Dauntless. He also talked about the consequences of not completing initiation.

"If you fail to complete initiation you will forever become a factionless. Head this warning with caution and do not underestimate the levels of Dauntless initiation because it is very difficult. Alright let's start the initiation process. As you can see, there is no stairwell or elevator that takes you off this roof. Therefore what other option do you have than to jump?"

He guides his hand to the ledge behind him. They expect us to jump off a roof? Who knows what could be down there.

"Do I have any volunteers?" he smiles creepily.

One Dauntless born initiate steps forward and stands on the ledge; he leaps off and does a front flip before falling. One Amity girl from the back shrieks. I start to think about it, I will not survive here by being cowardly. I slip off my heels and step forward.

"Ah, an Erudite is the second to jump. Tell me, what it is like to know everything?" he smirks

I laugh "Well I obviously don't know everything, since your petty jokes are just so clever they make me want to jump off a building"

He raises an eyebrow. I don't like this Max guy. He has a bald head and no visible tattoos which is very uncommon for a Dauntless. His tight black shirt reveals his huge muscles and his dark black skin soaks in the sun making him incredibly hot.

I step up to the ledge and look down; not knowing what I will find. I am ready; I am dauntless.

I turn around and blow a kiss before I open my arms and fall backwards off the ledge. The wind forces through my hair, ruining my new curls. I land safely at the bottom; a net conformed around my body. I look up as a hand reaches out to me. The hand belongs to a man, not much older than I am, maybe 18 or 19. He has huge muscles and tan skin, and like Max no visible tattoos. His hair is jet black and his eyes are a golden brown. His muscular jaw distracts from the light stubble that surrounds it.

"Second jumper is a transfer; interesting." He lets a smirk slip in the corner of his mouth. "What's your name?" he asks.

I remembered earlier when I said that I would no longer go by Caroline after I transfer, and I have transferred so I blurt out:

"Carrie"

He laughs "Well Carrie, welcome to Dauntless. I will be your trai-"He stops and we both turn around; interrupted by the large conundrum coming from behind. It just so happens that Camilla jumped next.

"Jesus fucking Christ was that necessary? I thought I was going to die." She brushes off her black leather skirt and adjusts the beanie that adorns her head. She looks at our trainer, whatever his name is and smiles. He stares at her for a little longer than he should have. I look back and forth to the both of them and laugh. He shakes his head and stumbles as he says:

"N-name?" he looks at his piece of paper attached to the worn wooden clipboard.

She laughs and replies: "Camilla"

"Lovely name" he coughs.

I hear a squeaky springs and determine someone else has jumped. I turn around and instantly identify the mystery jumper as Devin Wilshire.

"Well look who is the fourth jumper everyone: none other than pip-squeak himself." Camilla laughs and play punches him in the shoulder.

"Yeah sure Camilla, like I am any smaller than you are" He smirks

"Yes but I am a girl"

Our trainer looks up from his clipboard "Name?"

"Devin" he replies

I never stopped to really take him in. He has a very dark tan complexion and a very stocky build that contradicts his height. He has piercing blue eyes and a dusty brown hair like me and he wears a smug expression on his face. I remember he is Candor which reminds me I should probably stop fidgeting before he knows what I am thinking about him.

"Well shit, Pip squeak, this is my new friend Carrie. She transferred from Erudite. Figured I would introduce you before both of you explode" she says with a grin.

Our trainer smirks "Only a Candor"

She laughs as Devin walks over to me.

"Hey, my name isn't actually pip-squeak." He bows his head. I've never met a shy Candor before. Well maybe that is why he transferred.

"Yeah I know, Devin. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be great friends!" I smile back to him

He lifts his head and his expression changes to a large grin.

After everyone else jumps and is helped up we are led down a dark alleyway. We all walk in a large group but we tend to divide ourselves between Transfers and Dauntless Born. One of the Dauntless born turns to me and whispers:

"Hey my name is Jeremiah. Welcome to Dauntless"

I turn to him and smile; replying with a quiet thank you and introduction of myself. We come to the end of the alleyway and the road is now diverged into two. The two trainers step in front of the crowd and turn so they are facing us. The male trainer is accompanied by a female with a shaved head. She is so pale she could blend in with the winter snow and her tattoos are so big she barely has any visible skin.

"Alright everyone listen up. My name is Zeke and I will be the trainer of the transfer initiates. This is Shauna and she will be training the Dauntless born initiates. In total, there are 5 girls and 10 boys. That is 15 initiates. At the end of initiation there will only be 8 of you, so I hope you are prepared for what is to come." He stops and Shauna begins.

"I will lead the Dauntless born initiates down the right hand alleyway; I highly doubt you need a tour of the compound." They all laugh. "Zeke will take the transfers on a tour before showing you to your quarters."

She gathers the Dauntless born in a large crowd and directs them down the right hand alleyway. Once they are all gone Zeke counts us and makes sure all of our names are on the list before leading us down the left hand alleyway. It takes a while for all of us to make it down the alleyway but once we get to the end and we open those double doors, we could not believe our eyes.


End file.
